herofandomcom-20200223-history
King (Tekken)
King (キング Kingu?) is a title that two characters have taken in the Tekken series. Even though there have been two characters who have taken the name, each is simply called King in their respective games, though a numerical value is sometimes given to them to separate them as different characters, similar to Armor King. Both King I and King II are luchadores from Mexico and support orphans across the world. In the games, they are never seen without their jaguar masks. King (albeit technically as two separate characters) has appeared in all main Tekken games, making him one of the most recognizable characters in the series. King has appeared in most of the Tekken games. Story King I The first King used to be a street brawling orphan with no care in the world except fighting. In one of his fights, King was grievously wounded and collapsed in front of a monastery. The Marquez priests saved him from death. After recovering, King realized the error of his ways and resolved to start a new life. He became a Catholic priest and renounced his old fighting ways. He then became a man with a mission; he dreamed of building an orphanage for street children, hoping to save them from becoming the kind of fighter he used to be. King was successful in building an orphanage, but funds were tight; to bring income to the orphanage, King fought in wrestling matches, donning his now iconic Jaguar mask to conceal his identity and acquiring the title "Beast Priest". It was at this time that King came to the attention of his future rival Armor King, one of a wrestling Tag Team who also wore Jaguar masks. As King continues fighting to fund the orphanage, he comes across the King of Iron Fist Tournament, a martial arts tournament with a large cash prize. Seizing the opportunity, King enters the tournament. When Armor King comes across the tournament and sees his rival participating, he enters, keen to better his rival. The two meet in the tournament and King emerges victorious, while Armor King sustains an eye injury and is forced to withdraw. King went on to claim third place in the tournament, securing enough prize money to fund the running of the orphanage. King and Armor King would go on to put aside their differences, and the two became friends and sparring partners. As time passed, however, the orphanage began to struggle. King turned to drink, and the death of a child in his care pushed him to breaking point. He took to the streets, stumbling around in a drunken stupor. Armor King, worried for his friend, sought him out and helped him get his life back on track, and persuaded him to resume training for a second King of Iron Fist tournament. With the help of his friend, King fully recovered from his depression and alcoholism and trained intensely for the tournament, with the intention of winning the prize money to fund the orphanage. However, King lost in the tournament, and resorted to teaching the orphans his fighting skills instead, as a means of self-defense. Sometime after the second tournament, King is attacked and killed by Ogre, the god of fighting. This led one of the orphans in his care to don the jaguar mask himself and take on the title of King II, in order to provide further funding for the orphanage and continue the first King's legacy. King II Early life The second King was a street urchin who was brought up in the first King's orphanage. Until the age of 24, this person worked hard with King until one day, news broke of the first King's death at the hands of Ogre. Seeing that the orphanage would crumble into ruin (the money gained from King's wrestling matches was the only funding received), this man donned the mask of King and imitated his style. Unfortunately, he had only seen King's wrestling moves as a child, and he lost every competition he entered. One day, however, another man with a mask visited the new King, introducing himself as an old friend. This man revealed himself to be Armor King, who was interested in finding out if the rumors of a new King were true. For four years, the two of them trained, and the new King learned quickly, maturing into a forceful wrestler with extreme power, known as King II. By this time, the now 28-year-old wrestler was a worthy heir to the throne. ''Tekken 3'' After King I was attacked and killed by Ogre, Armor King, out of respect for his friend, trained a new King. This new King was an orphan under King's eye. After hearing news of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, the newly christened King II was entered into the tournament by his mentor, to see how well his training would pay off against the toughest of competitors world-wide. King also sought revenge against the elusive Ogre. Tekken 4 After the events of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, King discovered that his master Armor King had been killed in a bar brawl. King swore revenge and learned that the perpetrator, Craig Marduk, was serving time in an Arizona State Penitentiary. Upon Marduk's release (thanks to bribes paid by King himself, from his pro wrestling business), King sent a plane ticket and article about The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 to him. King waited for Marduk at the tournament. Tekken 5 After the events of Tekken 4, Marduk donned a black jaguar mask and challenged King to a rematch via television. Enraged by the assault on his master's honor, King resolved to settle the score in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. In his 4th match in the tournament, he fought Julia Chang. Julia told King to stop fighting just because Marduk called him out. King refuses to allow such disgrace to his master, and Julia has to stop King by herself. However, King was the victor in the match and was given even more fuel to beat Marduk. 2 wins after this, he had the chance to fight Marduk. Marduk adamantly stated that he would beat King "fair and square". Once again however, King won. Marduk conceded defeat and King offered his hand in friendship, reconciling the difference between the two. Tekken 6 At the end of the previous tournament, King caught wind of an attack upon Marduk. He was furious to learn that the assailant looked exactly like his deceased master, Armor King. King was determined to learn the true identity of Craig's attacker, but was unsuccessful in his attempt. With the world engulfed in war, King had all but given up looking for Marduk's attacker when he received an invitation from Marduk to join him in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, in the hopes that the culprit would appear again. King accepted, hoping that this would come true. As King is in his room looking at a picture of his deceased master. He carefully tries to put the picture back on the shelf but accidentally bumps it against the sill. The frame drops to the floor, and the glass covering breaks. Looking at the frame, King notices another photo behind his master's; the hidden photo showed two Armor Kings. King looks on, shocked. In conjunction with Marduk's and Armor King's endings, the assailant is sitting in a room staring at the same picture King finds hidden. He then stands up and walks away. The scene shifts to Marduk digging up Armor King's grave, only to find that he is, indeed, dead. Marduk abruptly stands up and asks who the assailant was, who happens to be standing right behind him. King arrives at the graveyard to join the two, asking the assailant who exactly he is. The attacker asserts that he is Armor King and no one else. Marduk deems this stupid, as he had just seen his body; plus, he had killed him with his own hands. The mysterious person then says that he was the brother of Armor King, thus making himself Armor King II. Armor King then says that he would not forgive Marduk for dealing the finishing blow to his brother, as Armor King I had a cardiac problem as well. Tekken 7 Recently, King's sworn friend and comrade, Craig Marduk, as well as the man King called his master, both engaged in a bloody fight which left them with critical injuries. King desperately wanted to come to his friends' rescue, but knew that their operations wouldn't come cheap. At the same time, King's orphanage was in constant danger owing to the war that raged between G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Finding himself caught between a rock and a hard place, King entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament with his eyes set firmly on the cash prize. Personality King I, Despite his fearsome reputation in the wrestling ring, is actually a kind and considerate individual, with his own troubled childhood leading him to dedicate himself to helping disadvantaged children, to prevent them from going through the same issues he faced. The fact that he would go on to become his one-time rivals friend also suggests that he has a positive outlook, favoring peace and friendship over holding grudges. King is also revealed to be a sensitive and soft-hearted man, something which can be seen as an exploitable weak spot by his opponents. It is also this that led him to drink, in an attempt to drown out what he saw as his failure to protect those in his care. King II is described as a wrestler with a heart of gold. He fights in the tournaments in order to earn money to support his orphanage. Although he is considered rather calm and disciplined, he firstly started off as a man seeking vengence as in Tekken 3 he seeks to avenge King I's death at the hands of Ogre while in Tekken 4 and Tekken 5 he fights to avenge his master's death at the hands of Marduk. However, King II is a man who is able to forgive and to be measured. In his Tekken 4 ending he spares Marduk after seeing a portrait of him with his elderly parents on a medical tray next to his bed. Later in Tekken 5 he decides to fully forgive him and reform him, thus starting a friendship between the two. He is shown to be a caring person as despite Armor King II having a grudge against him for forgiving Marduk, he still tries to befriend him and make peace with him. Skills and Fighting Style King 's fighting style is lucha libre, or simply known as wrestling, he can perform extreme grabs, clutches, suplexes, and powerbombs. He's physically strong as well, at one point, he hoisted up his own rival, Marduk and delivers a tombstone on him. His wrestling form is called, "Catch" form wrestling, wrestling that focuses on grappling, lock, and cluth formation. Navigation pl:King (Tekken) Category:Wrestlers Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Casanova Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighters Category:Mute Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Category:Male Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Rivals